Love Note
Love Note (The Bard) is a travelling musician who is trying to make a living. He's the most out-of-the-box thinker, for his ideas usually work well for him. He has a very sarcastic attitude and lives by a moral code that he developed for himself. Personality Note is a very laid-back and sarcastic person most of the time. He believes he is the smartest person of his friends, due to his ability to think originally. When drunk, Note has a very random attitude. He says strange things that he admits he doesn't remember, this is reflected when Shouhei talks about the time Note thought he was a turkey. Story Pre-Ponylands 1 Note used to live in Six Star South with his brother and parents. He was raised as a country pony, but he wasn't much into the style. He had an overwhelming attraction to music, and was listening to it constantly. When he was sixteen, his mother crafted a guitar for him, infused with magic. Note soon set off a year later to become a traveling musician. Ponylands 2 After the events of Ponylands 1, Note settled down with Cruxia. It was two months after that the events of Ponylands 2 began. Note, along with many others, were transported to Ruined Era. He was quick to gather his friends and join The Resistance. He can be found in The Resistance Treehouse, in No-Land. He helps the heroes in several fights, including the fight against Ruined Note, the fight against Corruption, and the fight against Haxx. Ponylands 4 Note appears in Ponylands 4 once again as a prominent character. Note is first seen in the very first mission. He is invited to be interviewed for his feats in Ponylands 1 and 2. As the heores watch the interview, they are attacked by the Nevermore cult. Note assists you in parts of the fight, and orders you to go places every once in a while to check on the others. After the first three missions, he travels with you to several locations to assist you in taking down the Nevermore allies. He is finally seen helping you fight Raven at the Note Residence. Gameplay Class Role Note's class is The Bard. His role is a support. Note usually supports his allies by buffing them or debuffing them. This is mostly seen in his Musician and Inventor skill trees. His Deathwish skill tree, however, makes him a bullet sponge DPS. Weaponry Note's melee weapon is his guitar. His preferred gun is the shotgun. Active Skill Note's active skill, Tolerance, causes him to pull out his six-barrel revolving shotgun. Note gains +200% spread, -75% accuracy, and +100% damage. When all skill trees are filled, it is possible for Note to also gain +100% movement speed and up to +500% damage. Combat In Ponylands 2, Note fights with Tolerance as his main weapon. He will also hit people with his Shockwave Guitar. Note does not use Drunk as an NPC. = Skill Trees Musician Inventor Deathwish Relations Lilith Lilith is Love Note's adopted daughter. Note found Lilith in an alleyway, saving her from being killed by a cruel thug who killed Lilith's parents due to them being demons. Lilith is a succubus, and must feed off of humans often. Note allowed her to work in his club, but keeps a close eye on her. Cruxia Cruxia is Note's wife. Cruxia is a very shy changeling, and Note talks about how cute she is a lot. Note is also Cruxia's feeding source, due to Changelings needing to feed off of love. Kicker Kicker is Note's younger brother. The two have a strong brotherly feud, but they are best bros at heart. The two never hesitate to help the other out. Lines Skins North Star Revved For The Show Formal Concerto Class Mods Traveling Musician Prodigee Rockstar Composer Vocalist Guitarist Drunkard Category:Playable Characters Category:NPC's Category:PL1 Playable Characters Category:PL2 NPC's Category:PL4 NPC's Category:Supports